


Two Can Play This Game

by Chiaroscuro555



Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Blood and Injury, BoXiao freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Wang Yibo is a Badass, WangXiao freeform, Xiao Zhan is Badass, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: XZ is Hades, the head of 5 mafia families, the king of underground.He was content with his life, when one day, WYB, the second prince of the kingdom, barged into his life unexpectedly like a hurricane, and making him...feel something.But then he's gone, as sudden as his arrival.There's something more sinister happening right before his eyes, and he will need all the help he can get, including from the elusive prince.And WYB was drinking vinegar because he thought XZ loved his brother more.OrWYB being a gremlin he is, putting himself on XZ's bed, naked and ready to be devoured.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Condensed chapter  
> Note the change of rating to Explicit

They arrived too late. Again. And now Yu Bin had no idea how he was going to tell his boss about all this mess. This was supposed to be an easy drop off and pick up. But now, instead of doing that, they looked at the bodies of the people that were supposed to do the drop off, and the money was gone. Only a card was left on the scene. The Red King of Hearts. He took his phone out from his pocket and begrudgingly dialed his boss.

\---

He had never been confronted by this sort of situation. The other families definitely knew about his authority over them, and no one dared to cross him. But now he was starting to wonder if he had to clean house.

He certainly never had problems with the Red King before, he knew how to skate around him. The Red King was supposedly the mafia's version of Themis, ancient Greek God of Justice, he was the one you would go looking for when someone in your family was suspected to have gone rogue, or was out of line. And that was when he would come for you. It sounded like a myth, plus nobody had ever seen him. Or her.

It was believed, that only the mention of his name, could make most people, adults and children alike, in mafia business drop on their knees in a blubbering mess. And he never left anyone alive behind to identify him.

But why had the Red King been interfering with his business, lately?

This was the third time his crew lost his goods and money. Yes it was illegal, because not all mafia businesses were legal to begin with. And he hadn't killed anybody this year. Yet. But judging by the rate this Red King was screwing up his business, he was afraid he had to do something about it. After all, they did not just call him 'Hades' only because of his penchant for black clothes. He picked up his phone, and dialed an unlisted number that only he knew of.

"I need your help finding out the identity of the Red King."

"What? Are you nuts?" The voice from the phone sounded incredulous.

"I didn't pay your exorbitant retainer fee to let you sit on your pretty ass every day."

"You're serious aren't you? Fine, I will try. No promises." He huffed at the sharp retort from Hades.

"Anything you find would be useful. His/her gender, age, name, which family he/she belongs to, anything."

"Did you run into him? I heard a rumor that he's been VERY active lately, but rather than judging people, he only stole shipments, money and other things, from the 5 families. Seems like he's trying to build himself a kingdom? Is this helping?"

"As a matter of fact it is. I'll be waiting for the good news."

"Are you going to kill him? Hades! Xiao Laoshi!"

But he had already disconnected the call.

He stood up, and got prepared for his next appointment, an auction at Sotheby's Shanghai.

He knew he looked good, with that longish thick wavy hair, and tall, lean body. All of his suits were bespoke by his personal tailor, to fit him perfectly. He had an air of authority about him, and he knew exactly what he wanted. Plus, it also helped that he was a very handsome man.

He walked into the auction hall, where all the goods were being displayed, to see if anything piqued his interest.

"Good afternoon, Xiao Laoshi, it's good to see you here. May I offer you any refreshment? Or perhaps an insight of anything that you fancy?" A woman, who clearly said the last part to mean herself, stood beside him with a flirtatious smile.

"Hmm..." he shrugged non-commitally, and moved his attention to the painting in front of him, when she touched his arm slightly, hoping to get his attention.

He was just thinking of how to get rid of the annoying woman beside him, when he saw that...creature.

It felt like his surroundings had faded away altogether, and all he could see was that one person. He wasn't even sure of that person's gender. He could only see the general shape of their body under the loose all-white clothing. Tall, lean, long hair. But that face..it was that ethereal face which didn't belong to an ordinary human. It was not defined by the masculine or feminine norms of the society. And to top it all, it didn't help that the clothes the person wore, also did not reveal their gender.

He grabbed the woman, who was still clinging to his arm, making her yelp. "Do you know who that is?" He pointed his finger at that person. She looked at the direction he pointed, and frowned. "No, I don't know who that is, but I could find out if you want."

"Please do."

Xiao Zhan waited for the woman to walk away. He then caught the circulating waiter, and grabbed a flute of champagne. After he downed the drink in one smooth movement, he grabbed another two flutes and walked towards the person who was now seemingly entranced by a particular painting.

"Hēishèhuì Zhī Wáng." He handed one of the glasses to the person, that turned out to be a him.

"Pardon?" He looked at Xiao Zhan, eyes piercing, questioning, but accepting the champagne, "Thank you".

"King of the Underworld. That's the name of the painting." He raised his glass in a toast, observing him.

"You seems to be very knowledgeable about this." He drank his champagne, observing the other back.

"Aren't you? You seem quite interested in this particular painting." He observed the other. Tall, slim, wide shoulder, long hair, big hands. Ethereal beauty. Androgynous.

"Yes, but I don't think it's for sale. It's not in the catalogue." He seemed to pout a bit. "Do you know why?"

"Well, I should, since I am the owner of this painting." He smiled, and reached his hand out. "I'm Xiao Zhan"

"Wang Yibo." He shook his hand warmly. "So, you just put your priceless painting here for everyone to see, yet nobody could buy it? That's first class narcissism, Sir." He grinned.

Xiao Zhan laughed at the pretty accurate description from this...intriguing young man.

"Yes, I guess it's a kind of... self indulgence? To see how others admire what's yours." He looked at him.

"That's one way to define it." Wang Yibo sipped the champagne, his gaze moving back to the painting. "It's a very... interesting painting, to say the least. Are you into mythology? Demons? Gods?" He looked at him questioningly. "This is King Hades, if I'm not mistaken, he's after all the only King of the Underworld that I know of." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh? Are you interested in Greek mythology then?" 

"Only in passing. They fascinate me. The amount of bullshit they could get away with, only because they claimed themselves to be gods."

Xiao Zhan chuckled at the unusual observation of the centuries old mythology from this young man.

"You are a very interesting young man, Wang Yibo."

"You're not so bad yourself, Xiao Zhan." He grinned, making him look younger than he did just now.

"How old are you, Wang Yibo?"

"Mmm, old enough to get married without my parents' consent. Why Xiao Laoshi? Do you have something in mind?"

_Was.. was this boy flirting with him?_

"I do have something in mind, but not in here. Would you like to go out for drinks with me after the auction? I would like very much to get to know more about you."

"Why, Xiao Laoshi, you are a very straightforward man, I like that. But, why don't we have that drink now? Since the only thing I seem to be interested in is not for sale?" He flashed his pearly whites to Xiao Zhan, melting his insides.

And before he knew it, he was dragged outside to a shady corner where they found a hidden noodle bar.

"Great, I'm hungry. I heard this stall had the best beef noodle in town." Yibo sat at the corner, facing Xiao Zhan.

"Did you just kidnap me?" Xiao Zhan laughed when he realized they were inside an inconspicuous place that he never knew existed. "Where did you find this place? Yelp?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He winked, and their noodles come out. "Hmmm, the smell is heavenly..." he had already dug into his portion, and slurped like there was no tomorrow.

"Watch out for your white outfit." Xiao Zhan pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the broth from the corner of the younger's mouth. "Why would you wear all white anyway? It will get dirty all the time, you know? Look at all the mess you've made, have you not been fed all this time?" And then he realized, "God I sound like your mother!" Xiao Zhan never knew he had this nurturing instinct towards any person, and yet, this young man has successfully dragged him out of character, only in a few hours. _Eating in an unknown stall without his bodyguard? Well, he can handle himself, but he never went anywhere without his Cerberus. Being a mother hen? Well, that was new..._

Yibo only laughed and continue eating and drinking with gusto. Xiao Zhan tried his noodles, and it was indeed very good. Maybe he would have a talk with the owner to open his business somewhere more...safe. 

_What am I thinking about??_

Just then he heard a ruckus outside the stall, and the people, who crowded inside, suddenly left as they were ushered outside.

"Looks like I've been found." Yibo sighed regretfully. "Well, at least I already ate this delicious noodles, and I've made a wonderful companion." He winked at Xiao Zhan, who was now alert of the newcomer's presence.

He was also dressed in all white, with long silver hair, and a red trident mark on his forehead. He walked straight to the younger man, and gave him a bow.

"Èr Bái wángzǐ, we've been looking for you."

\-----

_Èr Bái wángzǐ? Second White Prince? As in THE Second White Prince?_

_Xiao Zhan couldn't wrap his head around this... this magnitude of information. He was eating noodles in a questionable place with the elusive second white prince? The one that never showed his face in public?_

"Yes." Yibo said that to him, rolling his eyes. "I can hear your thought from where I sit, you know." He stood up, and waved to the man who bowed to him. "And I'm not that elusive, I'm just picky about whom I'd like to spend my time with, right Jiyang? I'm fine, as you can see, and this is my person, okay?"

The man named Jiyang bowed again, and looked at Xiao Zhan, and bowed.

"Stop with all the bowing, I'm just an ordinary man, no need to bow to me." He felt rather suffocated now.

"Oh, but we know, Hades, your reputation preceeds you."

Xiao Zhan raised his brow.

"Did you think we would let our prince go with you, if we didn't know who you were?" He spoke with a lilting voice, and a smile on his face.

_Wow, this man is scary, even with his soft smile and mild demeanor. I bet he's a highly skilled assassin too._

"Did you know who I was when I approached you?" He asked the young prince.

"Well, I had my suspicions, since I was looking at the picture of Hades and there you were suddenly appearing like it's your business to get to know me.." he smiled sheepishly. "And no, I did not have any ulterior motives, just... curious of how you looked like." Now he was blushing like a maiden, making Xiao Zhan's heart beat faster than it should.

"Since we're best friends now, expect me to drop by on you anytime soon. No, don't expect me, I will surprise you." He gave Xiao Zhan his widest shit-eating grin, and at that exact moment, Xiao Zhan knew that this young prince was a firstclass troublemaker.

"Now, Èr Bái wángzǐ, your brother is waiting for you back at the auction house. Xiao Laoshi, if you want to go there as well, you may come with us."

"It's okay, Jiyang, may I call you Jiyang? I will walk there, to clear my head of this...this" he waved at his surrounding, which was now full of people in all white. "All this white is kinda dizzying you know."

Yibo chuckled and squeezed his arm. "See you at the auction, Hades." He winked at him, and left with all his entourage.


	2. Chapter 2

Xiao Zhan walked back to the auction house, when someone walked beside him.

"Did you just have a shady lunch date inside that questionable place, with the White Prince?" 

"Xue Yang, were you alone? Where's Yu Bin and Song Lan?"

"They're back at the auction house, I saw you left with him, and I just followed you. Eventhough I knew that you have everything under control, not that you'd need me anyway." He grinned.

"Quit the flattering boy, did you see their entourage?"

"Yup, there were 5 white knights and the head knight, he's the one coming inside to greet you. Quite the entourage, ay?" He chuckled.

"Well, he is the Prince, and his brother the Crown Prince was also at the auction house."

"That's the thing, the second Prince seemed to have more knights than the Crown Prince. Isn't it weird?"

"Maybe it's because the second Prince was more...rebellious? Troublemaker? You can't see it from his angelic face though."

"I could see from the way he flirted shamelessly with you, boss. He was a troublemaker...and heartbreaker.." Xue Yang broke into a song then, making Xiao Zhan chuckled.

They arrived at the auction house, and it's getting more crowded than before. Maybe it's because the news of both Princes were attending the auction, but the female patrons seemed to be quite increasing in their numbers. They seemed to want to catch the Princes' attention, especially the second one. He blew air kisses left and right, making quite the ruckus, but then he was ushered by his head bodyguard to enter the inner building, before there bound to be another incidents.

That scene, was making Xiao Zhan shook his head in disbelief. The little gremlin was indeed a troublemaker...and a heartbreaker. But he also felt an unfamiliar tug in his heart, as if telling him that this boy was something he couldn't describe. Yet.

_It's not that Xiao Zhan only liked boys, more particularly, he liked all kinds of beauty. Male, female, didn't matter, but he never kept them for more than few nights. Because more than that, will complicate...things. and he doesn't do complicated. He'd preferred the dead objects that can be kept indefinitely, rather than a living thing who could betrayed him in a heartbeat, given the right compensation._

_But this...this unfamiliar feeling, made him buzzed with something, like when you had one too many drinks, weird, but pleasant. All because of a boy. A prince nonetheless_. 

_Damn, what did I get myself into?_

Unfortunately, the woman, from back when he asked about the identity of the Prince, came back, and clings to him like a lifeline.

"Xiao Laoshi, I found out about the boy you've asked about, before you ran out on me." She pouted. Xiao Zhan didn't do pouting women. Or even men.

_Although someone did the pouting thing recently, and it's cute as hell._

"Well, he was just right here, with his brother the Crown Prince. I guess we've just missed them, huh?" He spoke sarcastically, but the woman seemed to miss the hint. "Pardon me, miss, thank you for your... attentive but unwanted concern, but I really have to go inside." He snapped his fingers, and Xue Yang came out from nowhere. 

"Yes, boss?"

"Please take care of this lady here, I have an auction to attend." He shrugged out of the woman's clutches, and almost went half-jog to the inner hall.

\-----

Inside the inner auction hall, Xiao Zhan was greeted immediately by Jiyang, "Xiao Laoshi, the Crown Prince would like to meet you, will you please be so kind to follow me?"

 _Like he had a choice but to follow him_. He nodded.

Jiyang smiled politely, and gestured him to follow.

\-----

The Crown Prince was a very handsome man. He's radiating kindness, wisdom, all that sugar without the spice.

_Little did they know..._

"Crown Prince, I heard you want to see me?"

"Xiao Zhan, come, sit here." He patted the seat next to him. Xiao Zhan walked closer and looked around before he sit.

"How can I help you with anything, Your Majesty?"

"Cut the crap, Xiao Zhan, I heard you've met my little bratty brother already?" There's laughter in his tone, and a familiar speech that only those who was having a close relationship had.

"Yes, and whew, how did you keep him caged all this time? I thought the last time I remembered, you sent him to some faraway boarding house somewhere near the north pole?" Xiao Zhan chuckled.

"Not that far, regretfully, but apparently not far enough. He wreaked havoc everywhere, and finally they decided that they can't keep the wild Prince anymore, and sent him back to me. Did you know how furious the King was? Well, I will tell you this, you don't want to know." The Crown Prince sighed. "He even got himself to race his bike in the pro circuit. By himself. I was kind of proud of him, after all he's my baby brother. But, now that you've caught his eyes, better watch out for your pretty back. He's what the dictionary described as troublemaker to the dot."

"Ooh, getting chummy, aren't you?" 

They both jumped at the familiar voice behind them.

"Yibo! Where were you? You scared me to death!"

"Brother, you knew that I was around here, admiring the artworks, although nothing was as pretty as the one I want." He directly point his gaze toward Xiao Zhan, who had to exercised his self control to not turning red and flustered like a hormonal teenager. "Did you know my brother?" He pointed his question to Xiao Zhan now.

"We've met on a few occassion like this, and became friends. Right, Xiao Zhan?" He glared at him.

"Yes, Your Highness, of course, I am very honored to be called your friend."

"Good! Since he's been voted by the Crown Prince himself, then you won't mind if I hang out with him sometimes soon, brother?" 

"As long you're not bothering him. Was that okay with you, Xiao Zhan?" The Crown Prince looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"I.. of course, Your Majesty." 

_He, the mighty Hades, was getting razed by the two princes, just because his braincells were reduced to a single one like a bumbling hormonal teenager he acted as._

But after seeing both of them smiled, so looked alike with their sunny disposition, how could he refuse?

_These Princes are going to be the death of me..._

Fortunately, the rest of the auction went smoothly, and even Xiao Zhan managed to procure few things. A beautiful set of porcelain tea cups from 19th century for his sister, and an antique chess set made from ivory with intricate details for his brother. Too bad he didn't get the painting he wanted. He's lost to an anonymous buyer, by a mile. That's one dedicated buyer right there.

_Well, you win some, you lose some._

_\-----_

The next day, he woke up to a persistent knocking on his door. He walked to open it, still in his robe, to find Xue Yang smiling like a cat.

"What?" He barked at him "I thought I told you not to bother me unless it's death or alive matter."

"Well, for one, you're alone in there, and two, I think you need to see this." He grinned widely, and gestured Xiao Zhan to follow him.

"Can't it wait until AFTER I wake up properly? I think I have a migraine coming soon."

"Don't be such a drama queen, boss, you know that it's the fact that you're definitely sexually frustrated, thus the migraines, and it's going to kill you soon if you don't blow off some steam. And I mean really soon."

"Stop talking about my sexual life. It's not even noon yet, where's my goddamn coffee? I need a proper coffee at least before you woke me up at this ungodly hour." He growled at Xue Yang.

"Bet you'll change your mind after seeing this." He walked to the foyer, where there's 2 men flaunting a big crate that they've always used to move a big painting around. "Open it, guys." The 2 men moved to open the crate to reveal the painting inside. 

Xiao Zhan was speechless.

_Inside was the painting he lost in the auction yesterday. A beautiful painting of the ethereal Persephone in white, with a white cat, standing in a field of flower, longed for her lover._

_It's his own Hades painting's other half._

"Who sent this?" He asked Xue Yang after he got over his initial shock.

"Anonymous. Only signed, Yours. Hmm, what a generous present, seems like you have a secret admirer, boss. With a very high taste in art." He looked closer at the painting. "Should we hang it beside your Hades's painting?"

Xiao Zhan's only grunted his response and went back to his room. He need his sleep first, decisions later.

But when he came into his room, he yelped loudly, surprised at another present on his bed.

\-----

  
His king-sized bed was sprinkled with red rose petals, hershey's kisses, and the room was filled with aromatic candle. But the surprise was the person himself. Buck naked, only covered by a silk sheet in his lower part, hair loose, and he posed like a goddess Persephone himself, half sprawled in the bed, lids half closed. 

"What the hell?? How did you get inside my house??" Xiao Zhan yelled after he calmed down his heartbeat seeing the object of his wet dream lying on his bed, ready to be ravished.

"Zhan ge, really? I broke into places which had tighter security than this place. Oh, you might want to tell your guards to check the South perimeter, it's kinda wonky there, and tell them to take care of my bike! Brother will definitely kill me if I put a dent on that. Now, where were we, oh yes, the seduction part, will you come here and deflower me already? It's getting cold here." He patted the bed beside him. "I woke up really early to plan all this, you know?"

"And what exactly did you plan? Sneaking into my house? Into my bed? Oh, and while we're at it, were you the one who bought the painting and sent it to me? The Persephone?" Xiao Zhan was clearly fumed at this delicious but unexpected distraction on his bed.

"It's called a distraction Zhan ge, so that I could come inside your house discreetly and gave you a surprise." He flashed his eat-shitting grin. "I know you like it, I can see it from your honest reaction." He winked at him.

Xiao Zhan looked down, and true to his word, his dick seemed to have sprung to life on its own. He willed it into submission, not want to give satisfaction to this gremlin. 

_Troublemaker indeed. I need to have a word with his brother._

"You know there's a normal way you could do this... thing, right?" He waved at his surrounding. "Dinner, movie, that kind of thing?"

"Ooh, but I think, you will get bored easily if I did that, and I really think you're secretly liking my unconventional ideas, left a big impression, you know." He shrugged.

"Well, yeah, to be honest, I liked it, BUT, I'm not going to indulge you, OR deflower you, right here right now, you crazy kid. Didn't your mother tell you to be careful with a stranger?" He walked to the far corner of the room, getting a stiff drink to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, maybe, I didn't really know my mother. She passed away when I was a little boy." He's fidgeting with the sheets now, conscious of his nakedness. "So you really don't want me? Did I miss the signs?" Yibo kinda looked really fragile now, like a lost child in the sea of white silk sheets and rose petals, what a sight. It's amazing how this young man could change from a shameless seductress to an innocent virgin, in a brief of a moment.

Xiao Zhan sighed, all the sleepiness gone from his mind already. He walked to the bed, and sat beside the young Prince.

"Yibo," he touched his hand lightly, it felt clammy, "No, you're not wrong, I do feel very attracted to you, but this is not the way to approach it, you know what I'm saying?" He wrapped the silk sheets around the young Prince's body. "I know you may always get what you want, whenever you want it, but that's not what a real courting supposed to be." He hugged him, and he's clinging to Xiao Zhan like a child. "You've said it yourself, you will get bored of me sooner if I...just give in to you now. To be honest, I want to do it, badly, but my moral compass and self restrain screamed at me to do otherwise. So, why don't you put on your clothes, and we'll get some breakfast, before I changed my mind and ravished you right here right now?" He ruffled the younger's hair fondly.

"Zhan ge..." he looked at Xiao Zhan, eyes glistening, making him a very beautiful sight. "May I have a kiss then?"

Xiao Zhan paused, but he finally gave up and give this boy a kind of reward he deserved for being obedient. Kind of. Truth is, he had wanted to kiss him badly, since he laid his eyes on him, yesterday. _Was it just yesterday? Seems longer._ So he took his chin in his thumb and forefinger, and tilted his head, and gave him a chaste kiss, only to be dragged closer in a hungry one from the other. 

_I think I've been played again by this manipulative little shit_...

But he delved into the kiss passionately, like a thirsty traveler finally found his oasis, and they've locked into the passionate embrace for a while, when the door to his room's being slammed open.

"Boss, we have a situatioooo...oooohhh, I'm sorry, please continue..." Xue Yang slammed the door closed.

Xiao Zhan let go of the kiss rather forcefully, breathless, and aroused as hell. "Did you do that in purpose? I should have known you'd do something like this, tricking me to do the debauchery to you, do you want me to spank you for that?" He scowled at the Prince, who looked like he was just being ravaged the whole night long. Yibo only smiled, the satisfied smile, like a cat who just ate a whole can of cream.

"Please spank me, Zhan ge, I will do whatever you want, now that I've tasted the forbidden fruit." He licked his lips seductively, knowing the effect he had on the older man.

"I really don't know what to do with you..." Xiao Zhan threw his hands exasperately. "But please, make yourself at home, while I attend some business matter." He went to the bathroom, to take care of his unfinished business a.k.a jerking off, and took a cold cold shower to calm his nerves. He got out from the bathroom, wearing a long slung tight black jeans and a black button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

"Looking hot, Hades, nice preview of your goods, baby." Yibo gave him a once over and wolf whistling him, while he ate the chocolate from the seduction play.

"Behave, Yibo." He looked at him, and pointed at his still-unworn clothes on the floor. "Get dressed. We're having breakfast right now."

\-----

"Tell me again, why I have to babysit your boyfriend?" Xue Yang scowled at Yibo.

Xiao Zhan only gave him a side glance. "Firstly, he's not my boyfriend..."

"Yet." cuts Yibo, grinning, eating his porridge happily.

"Yet. Secondly, he's a fucking Prince, as you may see, and besides, whose idea again for me to have a sexual life?" He ate a bit of the youtiao, and some hot soy milk and coffee.

"Me and my big mouth... but didn't he have his own guard? Where's your dog, Prince? Did you left them scrambled around after you sneaked into my boss' bed?"

"Dunno, don't care. Manage to lose them this morning, maybe they will soon catch up here and cut your tongue for your insolence?" 

"You..!"

"Boys, boys, stop it already, I got this massive headache from your nonstop bickering, now do you want me to throw you both outside?" Xiao Zhan glanced at them, drinking his coffee. 

Both of them stopped immediately.

"Good boys, now, behave while daddy's gone." He stood up and signaled Yu Bin and Song Lan to leave with him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them together, boss? They're kinda...hostile toward each other." Yu Bin sneaked a glance to the two they left behind.

"It's fine, I bet the Prince's knights already around here somewhere, hiding." Xiao Zhan waved his hand. "Now tell me, what else did the Red King do?"

"He burned the shipment for your brother, and killing several people in the process. Many injured." Yu Bin explained to him.

"What shipment? Did Jiang Cheng contact you about this?" He walked faster to his armored car, his door was opened by Song Lan, and then he silently went to the driver seat, leaving Xiao Zhan and Yu Bin to talk in the backseats.

"He did, and it's actually one from their legal business, the imported fruit and vegetables." 

"That's not going to make a serious dent, but really strange, you think? Can you dig deeper? This was all sound sketchy."

"I will. And I agree with you, it does sound sketchy."

Xiao Zhan nodded. Then he told Song Lan to go to the Jiangs. Time to visit his siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The Jiang's Family Fortress, was located in the middle of a huge lotus ponds, the ponds were filled with blooming purple lotus, with only one road lead in and out, it's also their best defense. No one can get into the Jiang's Fortress unless they expected your visit.

They've stopped at the first guard post, and the guard waved them through, a sign that they were expected. They drove through the narrow road, until they reached the front gate, guarded yet by another automatic-riffles wielding guards. The saw Xiao Zhan's car and waved them through just like the first check point. Song Lan drove straight through and not stopping until they've reached their destination. The Jiang Fortress. 

Xiao Zhan came out of the car, followed by Yu Bin from the other side, and he walked straight to the front door. It opened straight away, and Xiao Zhan was enveloped by a warm hug.

"A-Zhan, it's been a while."

"Not that long, jie, only last month I was here, eating your delicious pork ribs and lotus root soup. I hope you made it again this time." He hugged the woman back. 

"Of course! But now, everyone's been waiting for you." Her face became serious, as she walked beside him to the conference room. 

There were about 15 people already inside, some were sitting behind of the long table, some were standing and chatting away, mostly the woman. There were also a few bodyguards at the corner of the room, including Yu Bin, and the Twin Spiders, LinZhen and MinZhen, his jie's most trusted aides. But they were all stopped when they saw Xiao Zhan entered the room.

"Since Xiao Zhan is here, why don't we start the meeting?" Jiang Yanli signaled the Twins to close the door to their meeting room, and Xiao Zhan took a seat at the head of the table, after all, he's the head of the 5 Families.

Jiang Yanli sat on his right, as the head of the Jiangs. Beside her was Jiang Cheng, her right hand man, also her brother. On Xiao Zhan's left was Wen Qing, the head of Wen Family, and beside her, was Wen Chao, her cousin. And then, further away, in the middle of the table, sat the Lans, Lan Qiren, the head of the Lan Family, with Lan Ying, his wife, and in front of them was Nie Mingjue and Nie Huaisang. And finally, at the end of the table, sat Jin Guangshan. The head of the Jins. With his beloved son, Jin Zixuan.

"I heard that the so-called Red King has turned against us, what were you going to do about THAT, Xiao Zhan?" Lan Qiren sneered at Xiao Zhan, but then again, he was always against Xiao Zhan to become the leader of 5 families. Because he's too young, not mature enough, don't have enough experience, and so on. But since the other 3 leaders voted yes and 1 indifferent, he could not do anything about it. But he was undermining Xiao Zhan in every step of the way, until one day Xiao Zhan looked at him straight in the eye, and told him to keep his attitude under control, or he will relinquished his protection to the Lans, only then that he was able to tone down his protests a notch. But from time to time he would bared his teeth to Xiao Zhan, reminding him of his seniority, just like now.

"That was only rumor. The Red King was never in anyone's side, he was always on justice's side." Xiao Zhan answered. "And besides, we didn't have any concrete proof that this was all the Red King's doing. We can only identify him from his calling card, the red king of heart. But anyone in this side of the business, knew about that."

"So, are you saying that you were on his side? You don't care about OUR loss?" The Lans suffered quite a lot because of the Red King. Their whole shipment of rare parchment paper and antique brushes for calligraphy and another shipment of luxury fabrics, were stolen, leaving behind only the Red King's calling card.

"Qiren, please don't be mad, listen to him first, and we can all think about the solution together." Jin Guangshan tried to calm the Lan's elder. "So, Xiao Zhan, what steps have you took to take care of this...red problems?" He diverted his attention to Xiao Zhan.

"I have everything under control, our own investigation was underway, and we expected the results soon. Now, I need you all to calm down, and trust me, I will personally see this matter to the end." Xiao Zhan looked around the room. Heads are nodding, and Lan Qiren huffed, but he said nothing. "So, if you please continue with our monthly meeting..."

  
The meeting lasted well into the afternoon, and they all took a lunch break, eating Yanli's special soup, when Nie Huaisang approached Xiao Zhan.

"Xiao Laoshi, I have some information, but I don't know if it's relevant or not." He whispered to him in secretive manner.

"Huaisang, please wait." He signaled Yu Bin and Song Lan to take guards, and walked with Huaisang to the balcony. After checking for other's presence, he turned around to face the other. "Now, talk."

"I have the calling card analyzed, and wouldn't you know, they were made exclusively for one specialized store only."

"Who bought them?"

"That's the thing, I've checked with the owner of the store, they said that they never ordered the cards in the first place. They had their own supplier and they never heard of the Red King, except the two in playing cards' deck." He smirked. "And before you asked, yes I've checked the factory that made that order, it was a dead end because the order came from a burner phone, which has been disconnected by now, and there was one more very interesting thing." He fanned himself, because, well, Xiao Zhan was HOT, and he's a normal human.

"Well? Tick tock..." Xiao Zhan pointed at his watch impatiently.

"The machine that made the card, it had a small defect that no one outside the factory knew of. And if we can compare the two Red King's calling card, you know, the before and after his deviation, maybe we will find some clue there."

"Well, Huaisang, your idea was actually pretty good. I will do it straight away." He pulled his phone from his pants. "Thanks Huaisang, you're worth every penny."

Nie Huaisang blushed.

\-----

  
Xiao Zhan kept every Red King cards. Every. Single. Card.   
He didn't even know why he's so obsessed with the Red King. He never even met him. He went to his bedroom, to retrieve the cards, only to find the Prince was still lying around on his bed. With his Red Cards.

"I have no idea you liked this King of Hearts. You have so many of them." He's lounging now, head on his hand, looking at Xiao Zhan.

"Why are you still here? I thought you're going home already." He took the cards from the bed, and put it in his drawer.

"Nah, I liked it here, can I stay here tonight? You can spank me if you like..." he grinned mischievously.

"Can't tonight, I had work to do. You may stay if you tell your guards to come in and stay inside too, and also call your brother. He will worry about you." He shed his clothes off, and went to the bathroom for the much needed hot bath and jacuzzi. He knew he will be up all night working, so he will have to rest for a bit, soon.

He didn't realize that he was drowsing in his jacuzzi, until he felt someone's going inside the big tub with him. He opened his eyes quickly, only to find the little rascal sit on his lap, hands circling his neck. Naked. Skin all pink from the hot water.

"Yibo, really? Have you had no shame?" He groaned from the pressure on his loin, delicious, but forbidden.

"Why? You didn't say anything about me joining you on the jacuzzi." He pouted his sexy lips like a petulant child, and moved his hip slowly, giving friction to the other's manhood.

"You really tortured me, you know that?" He looked at him now, eyes all dark, pupil's blown, and his erection's growing by the second.

"You felt delicious, Zhan ge, may I blow you?" He moved closer to Xiao Zhan's face, blowing a hot kiss on his neck. Xiao Zhan did not reply, but grabbed the younger's butt tight, leaving his handprints, and lifted him out of his lap, and he stood up then sit on the rim of the jacuzzi, legs apart, and his manhood fully aroused. Yibo did not waste any time, as he went down on him, touching his member, slowly at first, admiring it, and started to lick it from the base. Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo's long hair, kissed it, and moved his fingers through it. When the younger's mouth enveloped Xiao Zhan's length, he felt like he almost exploded right there and then. His mouth is so warm, and his tongue's teasing the tip, sucked it to oblivion, making Xiao Zhan's brain went offline for a few moments. He then saw Yibo's head bobbing up and down, making lewd noise with his mouth, and it made Xiao Zhan cum within the next few seconds. In his mouth. And he swallowed every drop of it.

"You tasted good, Zhan ge..." he gave Xiao Zhan a mischievous half smile, like a cheshire cat just licked the whole can of cream. And his other hand moved on his own dick. Enormous dick. Xiao Zhan gulped, and he grabbed Yibo's hand, pulling him closer, and kissed his mouth. He still can feel the taste of himself there, and as he thoroughly exploring the mouth, his hand worked on Yibo's erection.

"Ah, Zhan ge, I will not last long, ah, ah..." he just grunted some monosyllable words at the end of it. And when he came, Yibo screamed loudly.

Yibo unexpectedly just fell asleep after his climax, and Xiao Zhan just carried him, naked, to his bed, put him there, and covered him with blanket. He swore he could hear him purred. 

He looked at the young man fondly, then he grabbed the Red Cards, and went to the basement.

He found QingYang, his trusted nerd, was already there, or never left, he never knew.  
"I need you to analyze these, find anything on it, and compare that with these." Xiao Zhan retrieved the new Red King cards. "How soon can you do that?"

"Mmm soon enough. I gathered this must be important if you came down here yourself." She took the two different bags.

"Okay, just buzz me when you're done."

But QingYang did not answered as she was already tore open the bags and inspected the cards.

  
\-----

Xiao Zhan went upstairs, to find a pristine looking white knights were waiting for him. Two of them.

"Xiao Laoshi, is Èr Bái wángzǐ available? Crown Prince is looking for him, and you." He said in a soft voice, "He was waiting for you at the Lianhua." 

Xiao Zhan nodded. "Will you stay here? He's asleep now, just wait until he wakes up." He signaled Yu Bin and Song Lan.

"Xue Yang, look after the prince, I won't be long." 

  
\-----

  
Lianhua, or the Lotus, was one of his more legal establishment. It's a very discreet teahouse with smoking room, used by the higher authority or high status celebrity, to talk, to trade secrets. Basically it's a safe zone, and Xiao Zhan made sure of that, especially since the Crown Prince was one of his loyal patron. He often meet with him there too.  
He walked inside, to his private room, where the Crown Prince has already waited, alone.

"Xichen, did you really miss me? Two meetings in two days! I can't even remember the last time we did that.." he smiled fondly at the Crown Prince, who sipped his tea serenely.

"Xiao Zhan, I had a rather urgent matter to talk to you, that's why I asked to meet you." Xichen put his tea cup down, elegantly, and he looked at Xiao Zhan. "What have you find out about the Red King?"

Xiao Zhan sat in front of the Crown Prince, and poured himself a cup of tea. "Mmm, perfect." He put it down, and looked straight to the other's eyes. "You know I've already investigated this matter, right? How did you know anyway? About Red King?"

"The Jiang shipment that he burned? That belongs to me. I specifically asked Jiang Cheng to bring me the goods."

_Shit_.

"Why don't you tell me? Why Jiang Cheng?" 

"It's personal, Xiao Zhan, but don't worry, you will always be my best friend and confidant, and I trust you to take care of the Underground." 

"I know, Xichen, and I won't let you down." He bowed to him.

"By the way, I heard my brother was pestering you again today? Just kicked him out if he's bothering you, that sneaky little pest..." but he said it in a fond way.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, he's a good boy, although a little bit...mischievous..." Xiao Zhan drank his tea, tried to hide his smile.

"That was...rather unexpected... I thought you've kicked him out by now, also, I noticed that he seemed quite attached to you, did you do something to spoil him?" Xichen looked at him suspiciously.

"Rather the opposite, I'm afraid, he spoiled me with his... sunny disposition..." he couldn't held back his laugh now.

"Are we really talking about the same person? He spoiled you? Sunny? Are you sure it's not an impostor?" 

"Was that so hard to believe? He'a a very smart kid with a brilliant mind, you should be very proud of him."

"I am proud of him, it's just...this is the first time that a person, other than me, could held a conversation with him for more than an hour. Really Xiao Zhan, I should just dumped him to you since long time ago.." he chuckled and patted Xiao Zhan's back. "Congratulation, he's been imprinted on you.."

  
\-----

  
"Where have you been?"

Xiao Zhan came home to a pouty Prince in his bed.

"You're still here? I thought your bodyguard already whisked you away while I was gone." He shed his clothes, and get ready to sleep, when the lion cub pounced him.

"You asshole, is this how you treat someone who just gave you a pleasure?" He straddled the older man.

"Well, for one, I never brought pleasure home gouzaizai, this..." he made a waving gesture, "was all you..." he smirked.

"You're such an asshole, you know that? I don't even know why I'm attracted to you like this..." he grabbed his hair and pulled it toward him, and kissed him hard.

"Mm, you taste so good, but you should go back home, your brother was looking for you." Xiao Zhan regretfully ended the kiss sooner than he would have wanted.

"Screw my brother, I'm staying here tonight." He tried to kiss Xiao Zhan again, but the older put his finger on his mouth.

"Now, now, it's not appropriate to spend the first night with a stranger, and even before your first date, so, will you be a good boy and go home, and we can see each other again soon? Pretty please?" He kissed the younger prince's cheek, who is now pouting again.

"If you put it like that..." Yibo let go of him, and walked to the door. "I will see you again soon, Hades"


	4. Chapter 4

  
Xiao Zhan was working with Song Lan over their books and shipment schedule, when QingYang asked to meet him immediately. He told Song Lan to continue, while he went downstairs. As soon as he appeared, she gave him a bunch of photographs to look over.

"Was this applied to all of the cards?" Xiao Zhan asked her, while he scrutinized the images she gave to him. Double images to be exact.

"So far, yes. The original that you gave me, they have hidden image under the original, only can be seen by UV lights." She tapped the photos of the underlying images that she has captured with a special UV camera. The image shown was a very elaborate designed grim reaper in the place of the red king. "But, the new ones, they just an ordinary playing cards straight out of the box. These ones though..." she pointed at the grim reaper ones, "..was certainly custom made, and not from around here. The details were too intricate and the cards itself was made from a fireproof materials, so it won't burn. It's fascinating, really, the degree of the intricacy..." she's started to rambling about the design and clearly she was fascinated by the cards.

_Grim reaper huh? Who are you, and where you're from, Red King?_

  
\-----

The young Prince was true to his words. He came almost every day, just to strut around the house, pestering Xiao Zhan and Xue Yang, making the latter almost lost his mind, but secretly he liked the bantering they've been doing. Xiao Zhan was really amused by his persistence.

"Don't you have any royal obligation things to do?" He asked the prince one day, about a week after he decided to make Xiao Zhan's house, his, with his stuffs lying around the house, especially the little pieces of legos that's making Xue Yang cursed like a sailor because he literally stepped on it and screamed like he's being gutted alive. 

"Why? Tired of me already?" He played with his newly acquired xbox on Xiao Zhan's big screen tv.

"I was just wondering, that's all, you know I don't mind with you being here." He ruffled his soft long hair.

"Don't treat me like a child.." Yibo swatted Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Well, second Prince, you're literally younger than me." He chuckled.

Yibo looked at him with daggers in his eyes, put his controller down, stood up and grabbed Xiao Zhan's waist and pulled him for a hard kiss.

"How's this for a child? Hmm? And you're only 5 years older than me, so stop being a nauseating parent, and fuck me already." Xiao Zhan noticed that this so-called child was actually almost as tall as he, when he was standing in his close proximity, with body like Michaelangelo's David, and drool worthy face. Made him think of unspeakable things.

"Did you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Xiao Zhan's feeling a bit breathless by the kiss, and trying to avoid from being lured into a neverending argument, which going to leave him horny as hell if he lets him.

"Told you, I don't have a mother. You're the only one I want to kiss anyway." He shrugged, and dropped to floor, playing with his xbox again.

Xiao Zhan shook his head, feeling trapped somewhere between exasperate and lust. But before he can pondered over it carefully, one of the white knights that's always trailing behind the prince came into the view, and bowed to him

"Xiao Laoshi, Crown Prince requested an urgent meeting with you now, at usual place, he asked you to bring second Prince along."

\-----

  
Xiao Zhan arrived at Lianhua, together with Yibo, his knights, and Cerberus. He noticed that the place was more crowded than usual, and it's all Crown Prince's men.  
He found Jiyang's waiting for him near the entrance. He approached, and escorted them upstairs.  
There were a lot more people upstairs, making Xiao Zhan nervous. He signaled his Cerberus to spread and checking the perimeter, although with Crown Prince here, there should be enough protection, but he felt restless. He pulled Yibo closer. "Stay close to me, I got bad feelings about this."  
Yibo only nods.

He arrived upstairs to see Crown Prince and his full entourage were ready there. He bowed to them.

"I came here straight away after your summon. What may I possibly help you with, Crown Prince?"

He looked at the confused face of the Crown Prince.

"What do you mean I summon you? I was told that _YOU_ were the one who summoned me, saying I was in grave danger and had to come here immediately?"

Right at that time, all the nerves in Xiao Zhan's body is screaming alert of incoming danger. He immediately grabbed Yibo and pushed him to Jiyang, shouting, " _Protect him_!" Then he dashed to the Xichen and grabbed him before pushing him down to the floor, protecting him with his own body. Not three seconds later, a bomb exploded near where Xichen was sitting not few seconds ago.

  
\-----

  
The chaos following the mini bomb was contained quickly by Xiao Zhan and his Cerberus. Both princes were not hurt, thanks to his quick reaction. Jiyang and the knights whisked both Prince back to the Palace, while Xiao Zhan took care of the aftermath of the bomb. He quickly closed the area surrounding the shop, and called his trusted nerd, QingYang.

  
"You're hurt?" She asked as soon as she arrived.

"Minor cuts, the bomb was under that seat," he changed the subject, and pointed to the direction of where Xichen was sitting. "Find out how it escaped our daily sweep, and find out everything about it. I don't think the bomb was meant to kill, but just in case." Then he left Yu Bin with her, just in case.

He went back home, double the guards, and finally retreated to the safety of his own bedroom. No one knows that he had installed a safe room inside his bedroom few years ago, and he retrofitted it into an armory. He was just unbuttoning his shirts, cringed at the mini holes at the back and threw it into trash, and getting out the first aid kid, when he felt the presence of another. He turned around, and pointed his gun to the uninvited guest.

"Jesus fucking christ, Yibo! The hell??? How did you get inside? I thought you were escorted back to the palace?" His heart was almost jumping from the fright that he might accidentally shot Yibo.

But the young prince only looked at him solemnly, and walked closer from the dark corner he just now stood. He touched Xiao Zhan's back lightly, eyes somber.

"You're hurt." 

"Yes, I can see that, it's nothing though. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He touched the younger's cheek gently.

"No, thanks to your lightning fast reaction, Jiyang was able to protect me with his fireproof coat." He took the first aid kit, and grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand, and lead him to sit on the bed. "Thank you." He pulled the alcohol strips, wiped the caked blood, and put some iodine on it. Afterward he gave Xiao Zhan ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"You should go back to your palace. It's not safe here, and I'm not going to ask how you broke into my place again." Yibo only looked at him, eyes unreadable. 

"Sleep. I will stay here tonight." He close the lamp, leaving no room for argument. Xiao Zhan only sighed and rest his head on the pillow. They can fight tomorrow, now, he's very tired and need to recover some of his strength. He slept like a baby in record time.

  
\-----

He woke up in daze, facing down, feeling warmth on his other side. He turned his head around, only to find Yibo, the young prince, curled against him like a fetus, fingers tightly clutching his hand, and... _was that dried tears on his cheek_? He tried to move his body so it's facing the other, but when he tried to move his hand, Yibo clutched it tighter, and whimpered lightly.

"Don't leave me...please... I need you... don't leave me alone, I'm scared...please..." he whispered in an almost inaudible voice, his body's trembling, and he curled his body tighter around Xiao Zhan's hand. 

Xiao Zhan froze. He felt something tugged at his heart strings, hearing the desperate plea from the younger man.

 _Was he dreaming?_

He touched his hair lightly, and it's damp. He can see the light sheen of sweat coating his naked torso. And when he heard another whimpered sound, he pulled the younger man closer, and hugged him tight, to give him comfort. 

"Sshh, it's going to be alright baobei, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be alright..." he caressed the back and the hair lightly, until the younger one fell in a deep sleep again, and this time taking Xiao Zhan with him.

  
\-----

  
He woke up to a feeling that someone's watching him. He opened his eyes, and finds out that Yibo looked at him from under his chin. 

"Mmm..morning Èr Bái wángzǐ, did you sleep good last night? Well, I do." He nuzzled his nose on the younger's hair.

"Did I say something...weird last night?" He asked the older, eyes still unreadable.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, how about some breakfast? I'm starving..." he tried to stand up, but being pushed back by the younger man.

"Let me do that. You just stay here. Don't move." Yibo almost jumped from the bed, away from the older's arms that quickly became a comfort for him, and almost run away to the kitchen, followed by the amused gaze of the other.

\-----

_He knew he was being somewhat a petulant child again, it's just that he felt adrift and couldn't latch on anything to ground him.. hence he became rebellious. To hide that insecurity he felt behind the mask of mischief and aloofness. The only person he had through all that, was his brother, Xichen._

_And then he met Xiao Zhan, he felt an immediate connection to him. He couldn't even describe why he was so intrigued by the older man when no one had ever held his attention like this before. He was surprised he felt so possessive with just one meeting. He knew his image was that of a troublemaker in his brother's eyes, even though he loved him just as much._

_But for once he wanted Xiao Zhan to look at him. Really look at him. The side of his which he had hidden from the world. He wanted to be the only one who could provide everything to Xiao Zhan, no one else was allowed._

_But that incident yesterday, shook him to the core. He was worried about Xiao Zhan but he couldn't shake off the feeling of being abandoned, when Xiao Zhan went to his brother instead of him._

_All those nightmares and doubts came crashing down on him, when he saw the Xiao Zhan was hurt. He knew that he unconsciously showed his insecurities to the older man, but when he woke up, he acted as if nothing happened. He maintained the charade of being OK. But every now and then, Xiao Zhan almost caught him looking at him with imperceptible sadness in his eyes. But before the older man can ask anything, he puts his aloof mask back on, and ignored the pang in his heart._

_This time when Yibo left Zhan's house, he didn't say he would be back. He just smiled at him and bid goodbye._

\-----

The moment Yibo went out of his room, Zhan went to the ensuite to take a shower. He dressed in business casuals and went out to the kitchen. Stopping just at the archway and looking at the younger puttering around the kitchen.

Xue Yang and the others were nowhere in sight, so Xiao Zhan just cleared his throat audibly so as not to startle Yibo. Yibo, stopped his movements for a few seconds before he resumed doing whatever he was doing. He didn't look at Xiao Zhan, so he went to the kitchen island and sat down waiting for Yibo to join him. When Yibo was done, he placed two plates of food in front of him. This was Xiao Zhan's favourite breakfast, a simple rice congee with century egg and pickles.

Xiao Zhan wondered for the umpteenth time, how Yibo knew so much about him. His secret panic room, his favourite food. It was as if Yibo had made it a mission to unravel every secret Xiao Zhan had. Not that he minded so much but it was unsettling to know someone was that determined to know him inside out.

Yibo kept his head down while eating and Xiao Zhan had the urge to tip his chin with his fingers so that the younger man would look at him. After breakfast is done, and Xiao Zhan decided to do the dishes as Yibo had cooked. Yibo stared at him for sometime before he excused himself.

Xiao Zhan tried to figure out if the nightmare was still bothering the younger man but since he obviously didn't want to talk about it, Xiao Zhan didn't press. But he did notice the almost imperceptible sadness that shone through the prince's eyes, when he wasn't being careful.

For the life of him Xiao Zhan couldn't figure out why this young man affected him so much. Yes, he was good looking and charismatic but so was his older brother. So what was it? Why did he feel butterflies everytime this young man glanced in his general direction?

Yibo left after breakfast, unlike his usual clinginess, and his insistence to hang around the older man. Suddenly, Xiao Zhan had this horrible feelings, as if he will not see this young man again if he doesn't hold on to him right now, but he refrains from acting on his primal emotions. He has bigger things to worry about.

_Everything else can wait._


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Èr Bái wángzǐ, Crown Prince is looking for you." 

Yibo arrived at his quarter, but before he could entered, one of his knights told him that his brother was looking for him. He sighed, because right now, he did not want to see his brother. But an order is an order, and it is his duty as a prince to follow an order. He signaled the knights that he will see his brother right now.

He walked to his brother's private quarter, and Jiyang waved him to go straight inside. He found his brother, along with his trusted aide, talked in a very serious tone. He did not like his brother's aide. He looked like he always has something on his sleeves, and not all of it was good. But it's not his problem.

"Yes, brother? Were you looking for me?" He shifted closer to his brother's side, because he did not want to get closer to the other man more than necessary.

"Yibo, we were just talking about, you know..."

"The assasination attempt of both of you." The aide finished Xichen's sentence.

"Mm, so?" Yibo sat on one of the chair beside Xichen.

"So, I think it's best for you to go abroad, for another study, or pretend study, as long as you're out of here. I think it's very dangerous right now for both of us to stay here, especially with our father is in seclusion." Xichen expected at least a loud protest, or tantrum throwing, as usual when he told his younger brother to go to another country for his study. What he did not expect was the silence and the nodding, weakly but stil perceptible.

"Yibo, are you okay? You look... different. Is there something wrong? Xiao Zhan?" Xichen leaned closer to his brother, and touched his arm.

"Everything is fine, brother." He moved his arm out of Xichen's reach. "When do I leave?"

Xichen found it odd. He wondered if he read the signs, between his best friend and his brother, wrong.  
But he said nothing about that.

"Also, brother? Please tell no one of my whereabouts. No one. Especially, Xiao Zhan. I want to be away from all this... mess.

Xichen only looked at his brother for a long time, before he finally nodded.

Of course being a royalty had its perks. One of them was being able to sneak out of the country with no prior notice and no official documents needed. You also travelled in style, with their own private jet. And that's exactly what Yibo did after his short conversation with Xichen. He did not even pack, but went straight to the airport after.

With one last glance to the city, where he thought he finally found his anchor, he wiped his tears, and left, leaving a broken heart behind.

\-----

Xiao Zhan came back to his room, after Yibo left.

He looked around the room, and oddly felt.. empty. 

He sat on the bed, tracing the rumpled bedsheet which still smelled like the younger man who was in his arms not just an hour ago.

Why did he feel so... desolate?

It was not like he wouldn't be seeing him again. That little gremlin would break into his home unannounced again later. He would grin at him and just tease him like always. He chuckled at that thought. Finding it hard to believe that he could get attached to someone so... peculiar, childish, stubborn, yet knew exactly what he wanted. It was not just about the pretty face anymore.

He shook his head and went out to deal with the new disturbance that he had received. Red King again. He wondered, what his agenda was? He seemed to change from a true justice enforcer to some lowly vigilante with a hidden agenda. Like... as if there were two of them. He pondered over this new thought for a while, before he called Nie Huaisang.

"I need you to check the exact date of Red King's change of behaviour, and what happened in that exact date. ASAP."

**_Three days later._ **

  
He had not heard a word from Yibo. The younger man had not come to back to him. He was in a very dark mood, when he got the call from Huaisang. Basically, it still the same, no progress with the identity of Red King, only more chaos and destruction and stealing of properties of the five families. But he gave him the exact date of the changed behaviour. And what are the odds, the date coincided with the come back of a certain young prince. There was definitely something fishy going on here.. he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

After the call, he let out an exasperated sigh. Nothing was going how he would like it to go. He had the Red King's mess to deal with, the five families were starting to question his leadership because of the delay in solving this case and to top it all off he couldn't get the little rascal out of his head. 

_Where are you, Yibo?_

At some point, he finally gave up and called Xichen to ask about him and to his utter disappointment, Xichen said Yibo had left for further studies abroad to an undisclosed location for his safety. 

"Is there something happened between you and my brother?" Xichen asked him, knowing that something did happen, but he really wanted to hear it straight from the source.

"Nothing, Xichen, don't worry, everything is fine... I think." Xiao Zhan kneaded his temple, aware of the incoming headache.

"He did warn me to not tell you about his whereabout, you know. And you know I will definitely kill you if you hurt my baby brother?"

_He didn't ask where he was because that would mean his feeling were real. He didn't want them to be real. He didn't want to think about that little gremlin anymore. So he said his goodbye to Xichen, promising to meet up soon. And just like that, the elusive second white prince, who had come into his life like a hurricane, left without a trace, leaving only devastation behind. He didn't even feel the tears tricking down his cheeks._

  
\-----

"Boss, you really need to eat, you dropped your weight faster than a dead body tied with sandbag sunk into the ocean." Xue Yang gave Xiao Zhan a tray with bowl of porridge, youtiao, and century egg, his favorite food. Plus a bowl of pork ribs and lotus soup.

"You and your metaphors..." he smiled at his antics, then points to the soup. "Yanli arrived already?" The monthly meeting was being held in his place this month, and as usual, his jie always the first to come, just to fuss over her little brother.

"Yep, and she's going to be pissed when she looks at you..." Xue Yang said in a sing song voice.

"You are so right, Yangyang." 

They both turned around to see Yanli, standing with her arms on her hips, looking concerned.

"Zhanzhan, you're so skinny!" She came over and grabbed his arm. "Look at this! You need to take care of yourself more, you won't be able to lead us if you tortured yourself like this!" She sat in front of him, and grabbed the bowl with the soup. "Open your mouth." She took the spoon and proceeds to feed him.

"Jie..." Xiao Zhan groaned, embarassed of being treated like a child, especially in front of smirking Xue Yang.

"You acted like a child, so I will treat you like a child you are." Yanli's tone is stern, leaving no room to argue. Finally Xiao Zhan opened his mouth, and not before pouting like a petulant child.

"His boyfriend left him, jie, that's why he did not have any appetite." Xue Yang, the little troublemaker that he was, conveniently mentioned the other little troublemaker that's not so little anymore due to the space he occupied in Xiao Zhan's heart is getting larger by the day. 

Xiao Zhan looked at him, his eyes widened, as if he heard wrong. _That little shit._

"Oh? Boyfriend? I did not know you even had one, who was he? How dare he left my beautiful, kind, perfect brother? Tell me who was he and I will chop him into pieces for breaking your heart!" Yanli looks like a mother hen now, over protective of his brother.

"Jie..." Xiao Zhan groaned exasperately "I don't have boyfriend, ignore him, I just had a lot in my mind because of this Red King business, no boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment." He tried to comfort Yanli, with no success.

She's still fuming, when Jiang Cheng entered the room.

"Jie, stop it, he's already an adult, you don't have to be so fussy around him. He should be able to take care of himself."

"A-Cheng, he is and always be my little brother, and so are you, I will always be very fussy around you guys." She ruffled Jiang Cheng's hair, earning her a frown.

"Fine, fine, you boys acted like a grown up, but you're just a bunch of babies..." she hugged them both fondly. "Now, let's get down to business."

\-----

  
Xiao Zhan's head is almost exploding, with the incessant chatters from his peers. They argued and argued about his competency of leading the 5 Families, when he can't even captured a single man who ruined their business.

"I can't do this anymore, this is the fifth shipment he stole from under my nose! It's like he knew some inside information!" Lan Qiren looked at Xiao Zhan suspiciously. "Are you really sure there's no leak anywhere in your side? After all, you had all the information pertained to our daily schedule."

But before Xiao Zhan could answer, Yu Bin came to his side, and whispered on his ear in urgency.

He showed nothing but his poker face, but when he stood up, he felt weakness on his knees. 

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have some very urgent matter, now, if you excuse me for a moment, Yanli jie, could you please take over the monthly business report? Thank you." He didn't wait for an answer but stormed out quickly from the meeting room, to see the person outside, with his Cerberus on his heel.

His felt his heart dropped on his feet when he saw Jiyang was waiting for him with a worried look on his face.

"What happened? You said it was urgent." He tried to show his poker face, but the worries had cracked the mask he's so vehemently used to conceal his true feelings.

"Hades, it's very urgent and confidential." He looked over to the three men behind him.

"I trusted them with my life, now spill, was there something happened to second Prince? Crown Prince?"

"It's the Crown Prince, someone has abducted him, and they left a note that only YOU can save him. Alone. They also left a very explicit instruction of how to get him." He gave Xiao Zhan the note.

Just right at that time, Xiao Zhan felt another presence in the room, and the others did too, he turned around to find a man in mask, with a red long coat, standing behind him, eerily quiet.

"Hades, you're getting sloppy, I just need another second to kill you, you know?" He tilted his head, "but I won't, for now." He walked closer, and Xiao Zhan gave a sign to hold their fire.

"Red King, I presume." He moved to the front of the group, with silence protest from his Cerberus and Jiyang. But he only gave them a 'hold' sign.

"Nice to finally meet you, Hades, you're as beautiful as they say, you know..." he gave Xiao Zhan a once over, before finally laugh. "Sorry, I got a bit distracted by your beauty, but anyway, I assumed, you already had the news from the Crown Prince's dog here, am I correct?" He pointed his chin to Jiyang. 

"Did you have something to do with that?" 

"Oh, Hades, you have no idea of how involved I am in your soon-going-to-be demise, fall from grace, whatever it is." He cackled. "All because of that hot little thing that's got you wrapped around his fingers like a little slut he is, speaking of which, do you know where that pretty little plaything of yours? I bet you don't" he said the words in a menacingly sing song voice. "So, here's the thing, please take a look at this first." He threw a photo to Xiao Zhan, who picked it up, and felt the world's crushing down on him.

"What the fuck did you do to him? Where is he? Answer me!!!" He felt the anger and fear started to grow on his stomach, but unable to do anything about it.

"Tsk...language! What a naughty person you are! But anyway, here's the thing." He held out a timer and a paper. "This is an address, where you can find the boy, relatively safe and unharmed, and this is the time of how long you will get to safe him. BUT..!" He smirked, and gave another paper with an address on it. "I prepared a big firework, on each of them. TWO big fireworks actually, that will obliterate them into nothing, when the timer hit zero, zilch, nil...so, in short, YOU have to choose, which one will you save? The boyfriend? Or the future king? And you can't pick both, since they're located in the opposite side of town, and you have to do it yourself because it required your personal knowledge to defuse the 'firework'" he made an air quote, then clicked the timer.

"You have 2 hours to safe whoever it is your heart desired."

Then he left, leaving Xiao Zhan in a hell that he never knew existed.

  
\-----

  
Xiao Zhan is in big dilemma right now. He knew the location of both addresses, both were his own empty warehouses, and both were in a safe distance away from the crowds, so if anything happened, no one will ever knew, and he thought that it was the real goal. To finish him and both of the royals, once and for all. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know we will be here to help you right, ge?"

"A-Cheng, Jie...but how? He specifically asked me to defuse the bomb, and it will require my personal knowledge to do that." He knows he sounded pathetically desperate right now, but he did, and no one will be able help him.

"You're such an asshole, you know that? Why do you want to always shoulder the weight of the world on yourself? Why don't you want to share the burden with us? Personal knowledge? Pff... I am your fucking brother, I knew everything there is about you, including your questionable choice of a boyfriend." His face showed a very distasteful puking face. "So stop whinning, and pick whichever one you want to save, I will save the other one."

Xiao Zhan looked at his brother incredulously.

"He's right, Zhanzhan, we are your family, you should trust us more, not taking it all yourself. You won't be able to handle everything. You are just one man, however powerful and able. Now, choose, I will make sure nothing's happened here while you're both gone."

  
\-----

  
He scouted the surrounding of the building mentioned in the address. It's eerily quiet. 

"Xue Yang, you should go to the back, carefully. I will stay here, we only have another 15 minutes."

Xue Yang nodded and moved stealthily to the back part of the warehouse.

He waited for another minute, then he walked into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse was dark, he needed a minute to adjust his eyes. There's a door to his left, that will lead him to an office. He made a safe bet that there's the place to put any prisoner, since it was a closed and controlled environment, as he would do it any other times. 

He walked there, and after checking for any contraption on the door, and found none, he opened it slowly. Inside, it used to be an office, with a spacious interior and high ceiling. It's empty, sans a single chair in the middle of the room, with a single bulb on top of it, showing a lone figure, who stared at him with an oddly serene eyes.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He quickly walked closer to examine the other person's face.

"I'm fine. Why are you here? Don't you have somewhere to go?" He spoke in a strangely chilly voice.

Xiao Zhan looked into the pair of the eyes that has been haunting him since the first time he met him, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I'm here for you now. That's all you need to know. And I promise I will always be here for you." Xiao Zhan hugged him close, nuzzling the hair of the one he had grown to care very much.

He could feel the doubt seeps out from the other's pores, then he could also felt the slowly relaxing of his muscles into his embrace, and finally, the dampness on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here, I thought for sure that you will pick my brother over me. Hell, you did that the last time you had to choose, and that's the real reason why I ran away, instead of being a gentleman and admitted my defeat." The younger prince sniffled into Xiao Zhan's shirt, making it more damp.

"Oh, baobei, you're such an idiot, but I admit, if you did not do that, it will take me longer to realize my true feelings for you." Xiao Zhan kissed the crown of the other. "Now, I will untie you, and we will leave this place."

"Not so fast, lovebirds..." 

Xiao Zhan froze upon hearing the now familiar voice.

"I knew you're going to save this little slut, so, I've waited for you here." The Red King came into view, in his hand a big ass gun.

"I wonder, what's wrong with you? You were a warrior of justice not a mere few months ago, what changed?" Xiao Zhan tried to change the subject, while he slid in front of Yibo, to protect him.

"Everything's changed, more specifically, I found out that you've killed my parents, and now, my only goals are only revenge, to make you see everyone you love, died in front of your eyes." He pointed the gun to Yibo's direction.

 _Shit_.

"Hey fucker, why don't you shoot me and get it all over with, you don't have to kill anyone else, it all ends with me, here, now." Xiao Zhan said in a loud voice, to get the attention of the crazy Red King. And it apparently worked, because he shifted his gun to Xiao Zhan's direction.

"Oh, I will, but first, I want you to sit there nicely, gut bleeding, and watched your pretty slut die." He then pull the trigger.

Everything happened so fast, it looked like a blur.

First he felt someone slammed him down and yelled, _"Get down!"_

Then he saw the Red King dropped his gun, and he saw a knife sticking from his gut, that someone obviously threw with a very precise aim.

He looked at Yibo, who's somehow free from his bind, eyes cold, and he looked at Xiao Zhan before helped him got up.

"Are you okay, Zhan ge? Did the bullet hit you?" He checked for any injuries, before he's satisfied and turned his gaze to the injured Red King.

He walked closer to the Red King, against the protest from Xiao Zhan, and crouched down until he reached his eye level. He grabbed the jaw of the whinning man, and put pressure on it, making him yelped. Xiao Zhan followed him, and kicked the gun out of the man's reach.

"Who are you? Why were you dressed like so-called Red King, and created chaos everywhere? Did you know what you have done?" Yibo asked him in a very cold voice, making Xiao Zhan cringed. Never once he thought that the playful person he was in love with, could become this...different. 

_And when the man only laughed and spurted blood, Yibo pulled the knife out slowly, and pushed it down more slowly, making the man screamed in agony._

"Don't want to talk? Let's see how long you will last, I know how to inflict maximum pain without killing you, at least not until you answered my question." But when he was about to pull the knife again, Xiao Zhan stopped him.

"Yibo, he's not going to talk if you tortured him like that."

"Yeah? We'll see about that then..." he smirked, and pulled the knife out. The man screamed again, now cursing, and said something like a prayer. Then Yibo plunged his finger to the wound, making the man screamed for the last time, and passed out. "All talks and no stamina, what a shame. Should we kill him or what?" Yibo got up on his feet, and moved away to find something to clean his fingers, when Xiao Zhan sensed another presence in their proximity. He grabbed Yibo and pulled him down, just when a smoke bomb exploded near them.

"Are you okay Yibo? Are you hurt?" Xiao Zhan asked him when the smoke has cleared. 

"I'm fine, it's a distraction, you know. Just let them go, it's not worth it."

Xiao Zhan looked at the direction of the Red King, and just as he said, the man's gone.

"Probably one of his partner rescued him." Yibo stands up, and pats his dirty clothes from the dirt.

Xiao Zhan grabbed him, and turned him so he's facing him.

"Now tell me, how can you be so calm and collected? How can you be that cold? And why didn't you want me to chase after him? What did you know about all of this business with Red King?"

Yibo stared at him. Long and quietly. Then he freed himself from Xiao Zhan's hold, picked the knife, and after he wiped it on his pristine white clothes, leaving an angry red mark, he sheathed it inside one of his boots.

_"Because I am the real Red King."_


	6. Chapter 6

" _Because I am the real Red King"_  
  
Xiao Zhan could not believe his ears. He blinked twice before he asked, "Are you shitting me? This is neither the time nor the place for a fucking joke, especially regarding the Red King."  
  
"Do you trust me?" Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan into his embrace. "There's still a fucking bomb here, and we need to run now." He kissed Xiao Zhan hard, then tugged his hand to run outside as fast as they could.  
  
They had just stepped out of the building when it blew up into smithereens, knocking them down hard onto the pavement just outside the warehouse. Yibo quickly covered them with his fireproof coat.  
  
"So much for a first date, Zhan ge..." his eyes soft, and then he kissed Xiao Zhan. Soft at first, just testing the water, but it got hot and heavy real fast. After pining for each other for more than a month, they couldn't hold out anymore.  
  
"Ehm..ehm..guys, sorry to bother your reunion... again", Xue yang awkwardly cleared his throat, "but we have more pressing matters to attend, boss...".  
  
Xiao Zhan vaguely heard Xue Yang, and he regretfully tore himself apart from the sweet, inviting mouth.  
  
"Later..." he caressed the other's swollen lips fondly, pulled him up, and looked at the Cerberus.  
  
"Jiang Cheng found the Crown Prince unharmed. They just put him inside the office without any restraint except the locked door. It's like he knew that you would be here to save the second prince. Plus there was not even anything resembling any fireworks over there." Yu Bin gave him the quick report.  
  
Xiao Zhan piercing gaze landed on the second prince.  
  
"I think he was targeting you, boss."  
  
"You think?" Yibo scoffed. "One thing's for sure now, that the fucker did target you, Zhan ge. Not my brother, not me, but you. Just think back to all of the things he has done for the past few months, and tell me if I'm wrong." His expression was stoic, not wanting to give any clue to what was happening inside his mind.  
  
"I think all of us should get back now, it's not safe here out in the open." Song Lan tried to ease the tense atmosphere between his boss and the second prince.  
  
They were both staring at each other for another full minute before Xiao Zhan finally tore his gaze off and started to walk to the waiting car, grabbing the prince with him.  
  
The three men only looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
"Why did you let him capture you?" Xiao Zhan finally asked him when they're back at the safety of his fortress.  
  
Yibo, fresh from the shower with wet hair and droplets of water on his naked back, looked at him calmly, it was like he was considering what to tell. Finally he let out a long sigh and dropped his body on to Xiao Zhan's bed.  
  
"Yes, it's like you said, I let him capture me, because I wanted to know who the fucking impostor was, and also to find out about his plans. And what's the easiest way to achieve all that? By becoming a victim. Although I still want to gouge out his eyes for looking at me like he did." He flopped to his side and looked at Xiao Zhan seriously. "I never thought that you would be there to save me, ge, I'd be doing everything differently if I had known beforehand." His gaze softened to something resembling... fondness. "Why did you choose me? Why not Xichen? I told Jiyang specifically to tell you to go to Xichen."  
  
"Jiyang knew about this?"  
  
"Who do you think taught me to fight?" Yibo scoffed.  
  
"I knew he was more than just a royal guard."  
  
"He's a shadow guard, ge, not a royal guard. His nickname was the Reaper. No one outside me and Xichen knows about his true existence." He took a pillow and hugged it. "Now, stop deflecting, I still want to know why you chose me instead of Xichen. I mean, you obviously loved him." There was a flash of something that resembled pain in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared, no one would see that if they were not paying close attention. And Xiao Zhan was aware of every nuance of Yibo's face.  
  
"Why would you think that I loved Xichen?" He walked closer and sat on the bed, near the young prince, and tilted his chin toward him, looking into his beautiful eyes, now glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Well, for one, you protected him with your own fucking body and threw me out like trash to Jiyang." He said it in a nonchalant voice, but there was still a trace of hurt in it.  
  
"Yibo... were you mad at me because of that? And that's the real reason you left?"  
  
Yibo only looked at him, his eyes were challenging him to rebut his statement.  
  
Xiao Zhan sighed, and let go of his hand from the other's chin, and walked to his work desk, and after rummaging for a while, he pulled out an old shoes box, and brought it to the bed. He opened it, and showed Yibo the contents inside.  
  
"This is...?" Yibo threw a questioning look.  
  
"I've known Xichen since I was 6 years old." He gave Yibo an old picture of him and Xichen when they were still a child. "And this was taken just shortly before my parents were murdered."  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
 _Xichen was walking through the garden, when he saw a young boy, maybe 5 years old, crying. He walked up to the boy, saw the wounds on his skinny leg, and scooted down to his eye level._  
  
 _"Hi there. My name is Xichen. What's yours?" He tried to talk to the child, in a soft, hushed voice._  
  
 _The child looked at him, startled, and scurried away to hide behind the bushes._  
  
 _"It's okay, I won't harm you, see?" He showed up his hands. "That looked bad, would you like me to carry you inside? Clean it and get some bandage?" Xichen was only 12, but he had an impressive upper body strength, resulted from training since he was just this boy's age._  
  
 _After a long stretch of silence, the boy finally nodded._  
  
 _Xichen was actually just visiting this place. His parents had something important to discuss with this family, and he tagged along to learn more about anything really, he's at that impressionable learning age._  
  
 _"So, why don't you tell me, which way should I go? This is your home, right?" He carried the child in his arms easily since he seemed to weight nothing._  
  
 _The child pointed to the door at the back of the house, then snuggled comfortably to Xichen. He brought him into the house, found someone to tend to his wounds, and stayed by his side through all the ordeal. And ever since then, the kid, whose name he found out later was Xiao Zhan, stuck to him like glue. Maybe it was hero worship, maybe he was just in awe of his face which always had a kind smile. No matter what, he was always around Xichen. It was possible because his parents were the most trusted aides of the King and the Queen._

  
  
_Until one day when the tragedy struck._

  
  
_The queen, accompanied by Xiao Zhan's mother, were visiting out of the country when the car had been blown to bits, obliterating everyone inside._  
  
 _There had been talk and speculations that it was Xiao Zhan's father that did it because he was jealous of his wife, and accused her of cheating with none other than the King. And then when he was nowhere to be found, the King's advisor, ordered the Knights to execute every single member of Xiao Zhan's family, including Xiao Zhan, who was just a small innocent child of 8 at that time._  
  
 _When Xichen found out about the kill order, he immediately ordered his shadow guard at that time, to save Xiao Zhan, and to bring him in covertly. He arranged for the Jiang family to take Xiao Zhan, without divulging his real identity, and that's the reason why Xiao Zhan, loved the prince more than anything. His loyalty was so staunch it could not be shifted by anything, and Xichen knew it. And that is also why he was tasked to take reign of the underworld._  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
"My parents were the most trusted King's aides, and someone, who did not like that the King, your father, trusted my parents the most, planned the assassination of all of them, including your mother." He sighed into the pictures. "You were just a toddler back then, I remembered I used to tease you until you cried, such a crybaby..." Xiao Zhan pinched Yibo's cheek, teasingly. "And now look at you, you've grown so beautifully. Handsome with brains and not to forget, _deadly_." He narrowed his eyes at the other.  
  
"You still haven't told me about your feelings for my brother." Yibo asked still pouting.  
  
Xiao Zhan took one long exasperated breath. "I loved your brother, maybe at some point I was in love with him, after all he was my saviour. My loyalty has always been with him all this time. But now? You... you came into my life like a freaking tornado, wrecking everything I have ever believed about love, hurtling me into the abyss so deep, and then you just left. What do you think of my feelings now?" He grabbed the younger's hand rather harshly, pulled him closer and kissed him hard at first, then slowly became tender and more affectionate. He let go of him.  
  
"Now, what was your question again?"  
  
Yibo felt breathless by the intensity of the kiss, it got him dizzy and momentarily made him forget where he was.  
  
"I...I..." he shook his head and held on to Xiao Zhan's arms. "Damn you!" He smacked him.  
  
"You made me realize that you were my precious someone." Xiao Zhan placed numerous butterfly kisses on Yibo's face. After a while, Zhan let go, looked Yibo square in the eye and asked, "But now, I want to hear about the Red King and his plan."  
  
"Moi?" Yibo blinked in a very innocent way, making Xiao Zhan almost laugh. Almost.  
  
"Spill. Now."  
  
He sighed, and put a shirt on, before telling his story.  
  
"I've got ADHD, did you know? That's why Xichen sent me away, to control my impulses. In the end, it was Jiyang who taught me how to fight, first just to defend myself, but apparently I was very good at it, and it helped calmed me down. Then it just happened. One day I was taking a stroll around the city, alone, minding my own business, and I heard the sound of muffled cries. Knowing me, I had to investigate. I found a container, full of... people. And they looked like they had been through war; dirty and starving. Then I found couple of guards outside the makeshift prison, and I 'interrogated' them. Turned out this was a human trafficking case that was being investigated by the police. I'm pretty sure you remember that one. That was my first case. I just left one of my playing cards on scene. That happened a few times, and I just 'happened' to be at the right place, on the right time." He flashed his shittiest shit-eating grin to Xiao Zhan.  
  
"Right...." he thought back to the human trafficking case he was investigating at that time. "Did you ever find out who the owner of the container was? The trafficking case?"  
  
"No, and I asked Jiyang to ask around, but they covered their tracks pretty well. And after that I found more and more evidence that someone had been doing bad things behind the 5 families. I thought it was you at first, because I thought you had an ambition to be the supreme ruler, even though you were obviously already the head of 5 families." He shrugged again.  
  
"That's why you seduced me at the auction? You wanted to find out about my motives?"  
  
Yibo just shrugged again.  
  
"Actually I've been doing the same as you, gathering information on this mysterious person/s. They've done quite some damage to the 5 families. Then the changed behaviour of the Red King. I thought he was corrupted, or had some ulterior motive. But now...knowing that there's a fake Red King... too bad you just let him go like that."  
  
"Did you really think I was that stupid? Here let me show you something." Yibo flicked his finger, and showed Xiao Zhan a silicone node, like a contact lens. "This, is my greatest creation, a bio-tracking device. You just stick it on anything and no device would be able to detect it, unless you knew the exact frequency." He grinned again "And that's why I stuck my finger inside his stomach. To make sure the tracker stuck. And also I was having fun torturing him."

  
  
_This boy was really...something._

  
  
"Now, do you want to wreak havoc?" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, do you want to wreak havoc?"

Before anything else was said, Xiao Zhan moved closer to the prince, grabbed him, and kissed him hard until the air had gone from both of their lungs.

"Wow, Zhan ge, if only I knew since back then that you were turned on by violence, I would have revealed myself to you much, much sooner.." Yibo grinned, lips swollen, and hair ruffled. Xiao Zhan traced his finger from his cheekbones to his jaw line, eyes ablazed from the fire within.

"Maybe you should.." then he proceeds to kiss Yibo senseless again until both of their members are hard from the friction of their closeness, and when Yibo gasps for air, Xiao Zhan bites his neck hard.

"Zhan ge, ah... Zhan ge, we should stop, damnit, do you want to catch the fake red king? Ooh, that feels so good.." Yibo clutched Xiao Zhan's hair hard, and dragged him closer until there's no space at all between them.

"I missed you so much, baobei, I wondered, every night, why did you leave me so suddenly like that when you were just in my arms that morning." Xiao Zhan moved his hand to Yibo's backside and squeezed it, making him jolted in surprise.

"If you don't stop now, there will be no coming back, ge, you will be mine forever, I will never let you go ever again, for whatever reason, do you understand?" Yibo looks at him, eyes serious.

"And what makes YOU think I want you to let me go?" Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, and the understanding dawned.

"If you say so." And Yibo dragged him to bed.

Although Xiao Zhan was the older and more experienced one, he let the prince take the reign, and he did it with a lot of care, kissing and touching with every piece of clothing off, until they were skin to skin, hot from all the touch alone. Yibo took the time to wait for Xiao Zhan to look at him, and when he finally did, he kissed him tenderly.

"Zhan ge, I just want to say this first, before we take another step further and before I forget my own name."

Xiao Zhan looked at him, knowing that whatever it is, must be important for Yibo to pause mid-lust.

"Zhan ge, didi ai ni..." 

The look that Yibo gave him, melted his insides. It was so tender, full of love and hope, so different a person from the mischievous little lion that wrecked his heart a month ago.

"You always do that." Xiao Zhan tucked the stray hair from behind his ear.

"Always do what?" He frowned at the unexpected reply.

"Always the first to do everything, first to break my heart, first to make me realize that I can love someone this much, first to..."

"Wait, wait, go back..." he pushed his body onto his elbow now, wanting to make sure he did not hear wrong.

"I said, you're always the first to say everything, including I love you." Xiao Zhan pulled the younger's body onto him, cupping his face. "I just want you to know that I love you too, baobei, it's always been you." And finally he kissed him softly, kissing the tears that's falling down on his face.

"Did you really mean it, Zhan ge?" 

His face looks so much younger now, streaked with tears and disbelief.

"Well, I guess I have this lifetime to prove it to you."

Xiao Zhan kissed the tears-streaked face, tenderly at first, cupping the angelic face of the younger prince. Yibo trembled at the love gestured from the older one, and he managed to pull closer, and nestled himself between the older's thighs.

"I want you inside me, baobei"

Yibo stopped his kissing, and looked at the older man hesitantly. 

"Are you sure, Zhan ge? I mean, I never..." he bites his luscious lips.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, and don't worry, I will teach you how." Xiao Zhan put his hand on the younger's hips, pulling him closer.

Then Xiao Zhan flips Yibo onto his back. He looks down at Yibo, holding his hands above his head with a smile that brings extremely naughty thoughts into the prince's mind.

The first time Yibo was on Xiao Zhan's bed, he was a confident little lion, ready to seduce this gorgeous older man. But today, the young prince seemed to lose his bravado and looked more like his age. He wanted to worship this man, to touch and kiss him everywhere. But with a lot of thoughts running through his head, he didn't know where to begin so he just let Xiao Zhan take the lead. Fortunately, Xiao Zhan seemed to understand what was going on in his mind, so he just winked at him and started to guide the young prince's hands to his own body, and put it on his slim waist.

Yibo gasped. He was unable to take his eyes off Xiao Zhan's body. It has the color and texture of warm honey, unblemished and peppered with constellations of beauty marks. He wanted to touch and kiss them one by one, until he finally could remember every single placement. But he was a patient man, and he would do that some other time.

Xiao Zhan traced a line from Yibo's Adam's apple, down to his navel and touched his hard cock, stroked it, before back up again. Yibo followed every move with his sharp gaze, not wanting to miss every single action. He put a stop on Xiao Zhan's hand, and mirrored it to the older with his mouth.

Xiao Xhan gasped by the sudden attack of warmth on his cock, enveloping him fully and enthusiastically. He drove his hand through Yibo's hair, and pulled it a bit to see him straight in his eyes.

"Good boy." 

Those two words stirred something within the young prince's belly, and he preened just by being called a good boy by the one person he would do anything for.

Xiao Zhan enjoyed being blown by the younger one, but he had something else in mind, so he put a stop to the younger's movement, and pulled him up. He kissed him hard, and stroked his cock, smearing the precum around to smooth his way.

He could hear Yibo's breath hitched, and his body tensed around his hands.

"Are you ready, baobei?" He whispered those seemingly innocent words into the younger's ear, but the effect seems lethal because he could feel the cock twitch in his hand. 

He laughed, and moved a bit to take the lube and condom from his bedside drawer.

"Here, put this on your fingers, then warm it before you put it inside me." Xiao Zhan squirted the lube into Yibo's trembling hand, and he quickly warmed it. 

Xiao Zhan laid back down and spread his leg to show his most intimate part to the young prince.

Yibo looked at him, mesmerized, before whispering into Xiao Zhan's ear. "Beautiful." Then he pushed one finger inside.

_ It stings _ .

But in a good way.

He felt the younger's intense gaze on him and he literally melted. This man wanted so much to pleasure him, and who was he to decline all that? 

"Good?" The younger asked in a strained voice.

"Put in another, baobei, and kiss me." He pulled Yibo closer and kissed him hard, trying to show him how much he meant to him. He gasped when he felt the second finger in. 

"Yes, yes, ah… you're so good to me… " Xiao Zhan arched his back to get closer to the younger prince.

Yibo instinctively curled his fingers and hit the sweet spot that made Xiao Zhan almost blind with lust, he mewled and hung onto his shoulder.

"Another, baobei, it's alright, I can take it…" his eyes shone with trust and love, making Yibo almost cum at once. But he held it in and put another finger in.

"I'm ready, baobei…" Xiao Zhan whispered into Yibo's ear, moving his hips seductively, grinding their erection. Yibo growled and pulled his fingers out.

He took the condom and put it on before slathering it with lube, then he lined his cock with the opening on Xiao Zhan's hole. He put the head in, and Xiao Zhan gasped.

"Okay, Ge?" 

Xiao Zhan couldn't answer because of the assault of his every senses, so he just nodded, his pupil dilated to almost a black hole. When he sensed that Yibo was still waiting for his answer, he moved his hips slowly to take another inch, then another inch in.

_ Gosh he's so big! _

He felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer size of the manhood that almost split him in half, but he calmed himself down. He didn't want to make the younger one feel more vulnerable than he already is, so he pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You're so good to me, baobei, don't worry, I can handle it…" he moved his hips so that finally he sheathed all the girth inside him.

"Ge… shit, you're so tight… I don't think I can last long… " Yibo panted hard and it took every ounce of his self control not to move like his body told him to do.

Xiao Zhan seemed to sense his distress, that's why he kissed him, murmuring sweet, encouraging words like, "you're so good for me…", "so gorgeous", and the ultimate declaration of all, "I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you…". It all made Yibo feel very loved, and finally relaxed a bit.

Xia Zhan moved his hips slowly at first. But after he tasted the delicious friction from the huge cock dragging his inner wall, causing electroshock with every friction, he started to move faster and faster until he felt the younger one move more frantically. He could feel the tension building from his lower belly and he finally chased his own pleasure and bit the younger's shoulder before shooting the white ribbons all over his abdomen. Yibo felt the pressure from the orgasm squeeze his cock tighter and the pain on his shoulder and it only made him more aroused as he thrusts a few more times before finally losing in the haze of pleasure and releasing his orgasm with a long groan.

  
  


Xiao Zhan was still in a daze when he felt Yibo nuzzle his neck. He smiled and then threaded his fingers through Yibo's long hair. Pulling lightly on his hair, he lifted the younger man's head from his neck and smiled up at him.

"So, how does it feel, to have lost your virginity? Do you have... thoughts?" He gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Mm... other than when can we do this again?"

"Hmm... how shameless of you." He hit him lightly on the back, before he dragged him up.

"Let's see how fast you can learn to fuck in various places."

Yibo shivered by the seduction in the older's voice, and his cock twitched to life.

"I see you have the stamina of a young stallion, so I hope you don't disappoint. You. Me. Bathroom. Now."

Yibo gladly followed the older's order.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The tracker Yibo planted into the fake Red King worked perfectly, it showed his supposed location within 100 metres. The was only a slight problem and that was that the location pinpointed the fake one in the Crown Prince's residence.

  
Yibo sat in front of the monitor, hand idly knocked on the table and he had this huge frown on his forehead. He turned his chair around, and around, making squeaky noises which in turn made Xiao Zhan cringe.

  
"So..." Xiao Zhan tried to make Yibo focus on something else rather than the chair. "That looks exactly like Xichen's residence."

  
"Yeah, don't I know it." Yibo said sarcastically. "I live there too, you know..." Yibo tried not to be snarky but failed miserably. Thankfully Xiao Zhan only looked at him, stood up, then went to the corner where there was coffee and fresh pastries. He brought back a few pastries and iced latte for Yibo.

  
"What do you think? Are you gonna tell me or are you going to be bitchy for the whole day?" Xiao Zhan took a sip of his coffee then put it down on the table between them.

  
Yibo's face softened before he turned to face Xiao Zhan, and patted his knees in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry ge, I'm just not used to sharing my thoughts with anyone before..." he looked at Xiao Zhan with his big golden eyes and tried to feign innocence, making Xiao Zhan laugh.

  
"Jesus, Yibo, can you be more obvious?" He wanted to kiss him. In fact, he wanted to devour him... again. But first things first. "Anyway, maybe we should check? You should go back, otherwise Xichen will scream murder soon."

  
"I told him I'm with you."

  
Next thing he knew, Yibo was sitting on his lap in a flash, kissing him fervently while grinding against him, making him moan into the kiss. Xiao Zhan almost got blinded by the sudden lust, and it did not help that Yibo had moved his lips to his collarbone, nipping it lightly.

  
"Yibo," he sighed, half exasperatedly, half horny, "you're insatiable..." he felt Yibo's hands starting to unbutton his shirt while leaving trails of wet kisses on the exposed skin. "Stop." Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo's hand to stop it from moving further. "We need to focus on the situation at hand, baobei." He gave Yibo a light kiss, then proceeded to button his shirt.

  
"But I want you so bad, Zhan-ge.." Yibo's pouting at Xiao Zhan's rejection.

  
"God, you're like a child with a new toy.." Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo's forehead fondly then stood up, while carrying Yibo on his lap and put him down in his own chair.

  
"Mm, does that mean you're my new toy?" He nuzzled the older's neck, still unwilling to let go.

  
"I'll be whatever you need me to be, toy or not. Now get your job done already." He smacked Yibo's bottom before finally Yibo let go.

  
"We should try that next time, you know. Spanking." He winked flirtatiously, which didn't help Xiao Zhan to defuse his arousal.

  
"I think I already called Jesus' name more this last 15 minutes than for the whole last year." Xiao Zhan shook his head at his flirty remark, and tried hard to ease his growing hardness. "So, how are you so adept at these electronic things? Spy things?" He tried to change the subject before he embarrassed himself.

  
"Well, I got a lot of time in seclusion. And not only this one but the previous ones too. Turns out I got a gift of handling and making... things. Just like that bio-tracker." He typed furiously at the keyboard. "And that's not the only stuff I made. You're gonna love the others." He flashed Xiao Zhan his best shit-eating grin, before he stood up. "C'mon, let's have a road trip."

  
For the whole trip to the Crown Prince's residence, Yibo was typing furiously on his phone, stopping for a minute, then typed again until they reached the front gate. Song Lan drove them through after the guard let them in, and before long, they entered the wing where Yibo took residence.

  
"So, how would you like to proceed?" Yibo asked Xiao Zhan when they got off from the car.

  
"Do you have the precise location?" Xiao Zhan asked him back.

  
"I do, but you're not gonna like it." He showed Xiao Zhan his phone, where the red dot still blipped continuously. It seemed to stop then.

  
"It's dormant now." Xiao Zhan squinted his eyes to look at the map. "Is that where I think it is?"

  
Yibo nodded.

  
"Well, shit..." Xiao Zhan massaged his temple, and suddenly got a massive headache.

  
"Let's go to my room first, I'd like to talk to Jiyang, maybe to ask him to assess this whole... situation." Yibo touched the small of Xiao Zhan's back and gave him a light push into the entrance of his building.

\---

  
"So, Èr Bái wángzǐ, what you're trying to say is the fake red king is here? In this building?" Jiyang came as soon as Yibo told him about the situation, brows furrowed deeply like Xiao Zhan had never seen before.

"Yeah, and before you ask, it's smack in the middle of my brother's quarter."

Jiyang's expression was unreadable, but even Xiao Zhan could see the minute change in his eyes. Surprised, most likely.

"The only person there now is..."

"I know. Mr. High and Mighty Advisor, right?" Yibo scowled at the mention of his brother's advisor.

"So, I'm guessing that you have already guessed who it was since the beginning?" Xiao Zhan stood straighter, suddenly very interested in where this all was going.

"I had my suspicions, ge, but I can't do anything without proof." Yibo typed on his phone again, before he pushed a button on his huge table.

It slid out smoothly and revealed a huge touch monitor with low glowing light, humming pleasantly. Yibo waved his palm and the monitor came to life. He then typed several commands into it, and it revealed a series of...

"Spy cams? Wow, you're really good", Xiao Zhan came closer to see the various high definition cameras that were set at different angles to give various views, when Yibo touched one in the middle to enlarge it.

"Is that your brother's study? Jesus, how did you put a cam inside? I thought they sweep this place religiously like thrice a day?" Not that Xiao Zhan ever tried to put a camera inside. For security reasons of course.

"I told you, ge, I'm really good at this. Like really, really good." Yibo preened at the amused sound Xiao Zhan made. "Besides, who do you think will sweep the place?" He waved his hand at Jiyang, who bowed respectively.

"And you just agree to his whims and wishes?" Xiao Zhan looked at Jiyang, curiously.

"Anything for Èr Bái wángzǐ, Hades. My life is his to command."

_Wow, such dedication._ Xiao Zhan thought.

"And I also found some of your... property inside here, Hades. Sorry to say but I have to get rid of them, although I do understand the sentiment behind that. You really care about the Crown Prince."

"Ouch, that hurts, Jiyang.."

"Oh? You spied on my brother too? Don't tell me you want to see who he brought home? I can tell you that, he never brought anyone home. He lives like a monk, my brother. Unless you count that slimy bastard." Yibo huffed at the thought of the Crown Prince's advisor.

"What's your beef with that advisor, Yibo? He looks... well he looks okay, but I never gave him a second thought before tonight. He usually seems to just fade into the background." Xiao Zhan moved closer to see the inside of the Crown Prince's study, which showed 2 people talking and drinking leisurely.

"Strange, he looks fine. He was supposed to be dead or at least unable to move after my attack." Yibo moved closer until his nose touched the screen.

Suddenly a thought crossed Xiao Zhan's mind.

"Can you rewind the footage until before his arrival? And synchronized that with your tracker."

Yibo snapped his finger and started to type fast.

"Brilliant, Zhan-ge, I see where this is going now."

He typed again, now on the table, and put up his result.

"This is the tracker movement since yesterday, and wouldn't you know..." he grinned devilishly, and signaled Jiyang to come closer.

"I will take the Reapers there now, Èr Bái wángzǐ, unless... you want to come?" He tilted his head slightly, inquiring.

"What do you think, Zhan-ge?

"I think I have a better idea. Jiyang, I need you to listen too, it's really crucial."

The three of them huddled together to discuss the plan to get rid of their enemies, once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

First thing he noticed was that he woke up in the dark, head spinning. He tried to make out his surroundings, but had a hard time to do so since everything was dark.

He shook his head to clear his muddled mind, and felt that he was being restrained. Fully. He tried to take a look at what kind of restraint it was and found it strong enough to render him immobile. Including the gag in his mouth.

_Shit._

He was trying to remember when and where they got him, and how he got so stupid to let his guard down with everything that happened around him.

_I guess love is what making me stupid._

He sighed, wondered how long it would take for his bodyguards to find him. 

  
  
  
  


It's been quite a while, when he heard a rustling sound from the top of the building or whatever structure he was held into. He heard a thud sound of someone dropped on the floor in front of him from quite a height, then a familiar chuckle.

"I was wondering where you went, baobei, thought you ditched me." 

He looked at the general direction of where the voice came from, but still couldn't make head or tail because of the absolute darkness. He also couldn't answer because of the gag.

"You look really good in this… getup. We should try it sometimes… of course in the privacy of our bedroom, I really don't want anyone to see you like this, you know?"

 _That gremlin!_ He made a sound from his throat that was almost feral.

The gremlin in question sat on his lap, wriggling his butt while taking off the gag and kissed him.

"Are you alone?" He asked him after being thoroughly kissed.

"Ge, really? Like I could ever go anywhere alone? Please…" he scoffed, and Xiao Zhan saw the infrared google on top of his head. 

Suddenly he ceased all movement, then shushed Xiao Zhan when he started to speak.

"You know ge," he put his arms around the older's neck. "On second thought, we can continue what we left off this morning, especially since you're… tied up. Quite prettily as I may say."

Although it's dark, Xiao Zhan could feel the huge grin on the younger one's face.

"Yibo, don't you dare… hmpff" 

The force of the kiss was so hard, it took them both down, including the chair. It knocked Xiao Zhan's head, although Yibo cushioned the landing with his hand.

"What the fuck…?" But Yibo shushed him again and pointed at the wall behind him.

"See that?"

"Yeah, well, I can see shit!" He hissed, followed by another chuckle, then Yibo put the infrared google on his eyes.

The eerie green light illuminated his sight, and he could make out the basic outline of the place they were in, and also Yibo's eat-shitting grin. He looked at the wall where he was pointing earlier, and found an arrow… with a countdown on it.

"Well, fuck."

"Yeah, fuck." Yibo moved aside and took the infrared google from Xiao Zhan before putting it on himself again and took out something high tech from his pocket, then slapped it onto the arrow. The countdown stopped immediately. 

"My new invention, a signal blocker." He fiddles with the arrow for a bit then tugged it off the wall. "Done. I'll trace this shit to the owner. Later." His eyes then went back to Xiao Zhan, who was trussed like a turkey ready to be slaughtered.

"Damn, this fucker really knew how to knot a shibari, how kinky." Yibo flashed his shit-eating grin, while tracing the knots one by one, making no move to free him. "You know, ge, we should learn to make shibari. This will come in handy in… roleplaying." He winked at Xiao Zhan, who groaned because he knew exactly where the little gutter mind's mind went.

"Really, Yibo? Now?"

"Well, ge, now is the best time to talk about our… kinks. Don't you think?"

"Right. How do you find me anyway?" He was trying to distract Yibo from manhandling him too much, because it seems like… he just discovered a new kink and he didn't want Yibo to find out. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"And here I thought you're smarter than me." He scoffed and his hand grazed his dick… on purpose. "Do you really think I will let you go without putting a tracker on you?" He traced his hand on the outline of his ass and squeezed it hard, making him squeaked.

"Yibo!" 

He was half aroused now, and it showed.

"Zhan-ge… hmm… you like that, huh?" He continued to fondle Xiao Zhan's ass, making him involuntarily moan. 

"Fuck, Yibo you sex crazed boy, don't you think we have more important things to do?"

"Ge, nothing's more important than you, but as you wish." He flicked his knife and cut the rope while still fondling everywhere he could touch. 

"Fuck, that's hot baby, maybe we can continue later… much later." He groaned, and willed his erection to stay calm. "By the way, have you found what you were looking for?"

"If you meant the love of my life, then yes. If you meant that bastard who ruined my name, it's also an affirmative. And you won't believe who this dump belonged to."

  
  
  


"Lan Qiren, huh?" Xiao Zhan walked around the warehouse, inspecting the stolen goods from the five families. "He was the most vocal in his hate toward me."

"His lost shipments were all in that warehouse. Don't you think it's suspicious?" Yibo kicked one of the big crates and yelped when it didn't move.

"Careful, baobei, the crates filled with precious things." He looked around for his Cerberus. "Xue Yang, tell Yubin to go get QingYang here."

"On it, boss."

"Do you think that it's one of Lan Qiren's sons? Lan Jingyi or Lan Shizui? The fake Red King?" Yibo asked Xiao Zhan.

"Oh? You're familiar with the Lans?" Now it's Xiao Zhan's turn to be amazed.

"Well, yeah I had to do my research before I met you." Yibo shrugged noncommittally. "Besides, Jingyi and Shizui were my classmates, once upon a time."

"And you're just telling me now?" Xiao Zhan frowned. "Holy crap, I dated a literal baby." He groaned mockingly, earning a swat from the said baby.

"Why are you so fixated with our age differences? I hate you." He smacked the older one.

"No, you love me." He caught the hand and kissed it.

"Yes I do, unfortunately. And I think, this was not the Lans' doing."

"Yeah, I gather so much. Lan Qiren hates me, but he's not the type to do this kind of sneak attack. More likely he's just going to stab me in front of at least five witnesses." He chuckled remembering the death glare from the Lan's patriarch that seemed a long time ago.

"You know what? I think this is more like Jin Guangshan's doings." Yibo bit his lips while he did his things on the phone, typing frantically. "The tracker I planted on that fake bitch also showed that he was at least somewhere in the Jin's vicinity."

"Did you plant spy cams _everywhere?_ " Xiao Zhan gawked when he realized what the young prince was doing. "Isn't that _illegal?_ " He glared at him. "Wait. _Did you put spy cams in my place too?"_

 _"_ Ge, shut up. No spy cams, are you crazy? Xichen will kill me if he finds out."

" _If_ he finds out. Please, I'm familiar with your word play. Now tell me, did you plant spy cams on _all_ of the Five Families?" 

"Uhm…"

"Think before you answer." Xiao Zhan looked at him dead in the eyes. "Or I won't let you fuck me for at least a month." 

Yibo groaned.

"That was preposterous! I did _not_ put any spy cams anywhere in your vicinity! What do you think I am? A brute?" He scoffed. "I have a military satellite right here in my hand, why would I need spy cams?" He smirked evil-y.

" _The fuck?"_ Xiao Zhan moved closer and looked in the younger's phone. 

And there it was. A military satellite, locked and loaded on the Jin's compound.

" _Jesusfuckingchrist_ , Yibo, you can obliterate the whole compound with that controller in your hand…" Xiao Zhan was hyperventilating now by the fact that this little rascal, _his_ little rascal, was practically controlling a war machine in his hand.

"I know, cool right? Anyone you wanna kill before I'm returning the satellite?"

"Did you just _hack_ the military?" Xiao Zhan felt a huge headache coming.

"Technically, no. Military works for the King, right? And I'm the Prince. So it should be mine anyway." He shrugged casually.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Relax, I'm not doing anything bad with it, except peeping on you sometimes when I was lonely…" and he had the gall to actually pout at Xiao Zhan, as if it was his fault. 

"What?? Peeping … oh God." He slid to the chair in front of him, his legs suddenly turned to jelly.

"Be nice to me, and maybe I'll make you see God, later at home." Yibo winked then continued browsing the Jin's compound like playing some kind of a game.

Xiao Zhan only shook his head in disbelief.

"Hmm, that lone building is kinda suspicious." He pointed at a lone structure, a bit far from the rest of the lavish Jin's residence. It's hidden so well that no one without a high tech military satellite wouldn't be able to detect that.

"Switch to infrared." Xiao Zhan told Yibo, who rolled his eyes before doing it.

The phone's wide surface turned into grey, with patches of green, blue and red. Some of them were moving around, but in one particular spot, there was one unmoving red thermal signal. The one in the hidden building.

"It's suspicious as fuck but we can't barge in and demand a search there. Jin Guangshan has a tight connection with your brother, with his son being his advisor and all."

"Well, I guess it's time you see the _real_ Red King in action then."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my IG @chiaroscuro555
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
